teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
TMNT: Danger of the Ooze
TMNT: Danger of the Ooze is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles video game that was released in October 28th, 2014. This game is only playable on Playstation 3, X-BOX 360, and Nintendo 3DS. Plot The Turtles must stop Shredder from obtaining the Super Mutagen and making a deadly mutant army that would destroy the entire city. Characters that Appear in Video Game * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * Splinter * Casey Jones * April O' Neil * Rahzar * Baxter Fly * Tiger Claw * Newtralizer * The Kraang * Foot Bots * M.O.U.S.E.R.S * Super M.O.U.S.E.R.S * Ivan Steranko * Anton Zeck * Karai * Ice Cream Kitty * Shredder * Squirrelanoids * Slash * Leatherhead * Biotroid * Mr. Murakami San * Balls of Doom * The Rat King Codes The codes are available on some TMNT basic figures (Only the ones that have a sticker that says that it has a code for the video game). The codes are for moves that are only available until you close the game. Attacks, Moves, Weapons, Upgrades, and Gears Bosses Rahzar Boss Location: Rooftops Details: When your Turtle enters somewhere in the rooftops, Rahzar jumps out of nowhere to fight you. He jumps to other directions and he throws his claws at your Turtles. After being defeated, he disappears flying and then you can cross to the other side to proceed. Baxter Fly Boss Location: TCRI Details: When your Turtle enters somewhere inside TCRI, he finds a canister of Super Mutagen on the floor. Then Baxter Fly flies out of nowhere and grabs the Super Mutagen canister and wants to fight you. He is on land and charges at you and spits acid. Then he flies and then he press a red button from a remote and he unleashes his M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Your Turtles must defeat the M.O.U.S.E.R.S, avoid Baxter Fly's acid spit, and defeat him. When Baxter is defeated, he flies and still takes the Super Mutagen with him. A little of the green substance falls on his M.O.U.S.E.R.S and then they mutate into Super M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Tiger Claw Boss Location: Docks Details: When your Turtle enters the Docks, Newtralizer and Tiger Claw are there, as April O' Neil and Karai said. Tiger Claw hands the Super Mutagen to Newtralizer and then he teleports to Dimension X to create the weapon. Then Tiger Claw smells your Turtle and then he wants to fight you. Tiger Claw scratches, blasts, and throws three Shurikens at the Turtle. Also, he can fly with his jetpack. When Tiger Claw is finally defeated, he laughs and says that while they were fighting, Newtralizer already created the weapon. Then he disappears with a smoke bomb. Now your Turtle needs to go to TCRI and cross the Kraang Portal to Dimension X. Newtralizer Boss Location: Dimension X Details: When your Turtle enters a lab in Dimension X, Newtralizer has finally created the Super Mutagen Weapon. Then he teleports the weapon somewhere. Then his scanners senses your Turtle. Newtralizer is throwing bombs all over the place and blasting. Your Turtle must use Super Vanish to hide from Newtralizer. Then when you are close to Newtralizer, you have be very careful with his tail. When he is defeated, Newtralizer disappears and then your Turtle must cross the portal to go to the weapon. Shredder Boss Location: Construction Site '''Details: '''When your Turtle enters a construction site, Shredder is there with Karai, waiting for you to hand him the Super Mutagen Weapon. Then Shredder grabs the weapon and then he puts them on his Steel Claws. He states that the weapon needs some time to warm up. Then he wants to fight your Turtle. Karai screams Shredder to stop, but he refuses to listen to Karai. Before fighting, he says that he will counter your Turtles' attacks. Then your have to fight Shredder, but he is very powerful. He can throw a red laser (If in contact, can slow your Turtles down), blue flakes (If in contact, your Turtles will walk in opposite direction, like for example if you try to walk to the left, your Turtles will walk to the right), yellow orbs (If in contact, your Turtles will not be able to attack), teleporting, slashing, and kicking. For your first fight, you must use your forward shellkicker, to kick Shredder to the electrical wall. Later on, a magnet appears in the air. Then Shredder has the ability to make his red Foot Bots appear. You must use your upward shellkicker, to kick him up to the magnet. Finally (to defeat Shredder once and for all), you must use your downward shellkicker to make him fall through the bridge. After defeating Shredder, Leonardo frees Karai and convinces her to join them. Karai tells him that she can't, since she must serve Shredder. Then she leaves. When the Turtles look down, Shredder is gone. Then the Turtles jump from the construction site and then it ends as a comic, ending the game. Tips * When Baxter Fly is flying, use your upward shellkicker to make a M.O.U.S.E.R.S hit Baxter, to knock him down to land. * To knock off a Kraangdroid's blue shield, use your upward shellkicker. Gallery Trivia * The Super Mutagen is a upgraded version of the Mutagen. ** It can mutate both organic and non-organic things. * Squirrelanoids are only mini bosses that appear in various places in the game. * Some characters in this video game show you new moves and upgrades. * The only ways that the Ninja Turtles can regain health are pizza (one slice and whole), Pizza Gyoza, and mediating rooms. * There are various versions of the Foot Bots that appear in the video game. ** The black Foot Bots, which only has a sword, attacks your Turtles with their sword. ** The blue Foot Bots, which only has a sword and two saws, attacks your Turtles with their sword, saw, and shuriken. ** The red Foot Bots, which only has two hooks and two saws, attacks your Turtles with their hooks attached to their hands, or thrown to you like a boomerang, and also with their saws when they are in the floor. * In some point in the game, you have to cross the Kraang Portal to go to Dimension X. * Leatherhead appears in Dimension X. ** He gives you the Super Vanish (Which respire Chi). * At the end of the game, you have to fight Shredder, who is the final and fifth boss of the video game. * Ice Cream Kitty appears in various places in the video. She is only used to boost your XP, which is one 15. * In various places, there are Sir Malachi statues that carry upgrades, like the T-Phones upgrade, Shuriken upgrades, Ninja Smoke Bombs upgrades, etc. * The first boss in the game is Rahzar, who you have to defeat to cross the door behind him. * The second boss in the game is Baxter Fly, who you have to defeat to get the Super Mutagen (Which he takes it with him anyways). * The third boss in the game is Tiger Claw, who you have to defeat to let him tell you where Newtralizer went to. * The fourth boss in the game is Newtralizer, who you have to defeat to go to the portal, which teleports your Turtle to where the Super Mutagen Weapon went. * The fifth boss in the game is Shredder, who you have to defeat to rescue Karai. * After the M.O.U.S.E.R.S mutated into Super M.O.U.S.E.R.S, he mentioned Pizza Face, since he was comparing how awesome he was to the Super M.O.U.S.E.R.S. * From all of the Ninja Turtles's allies that appear in this video game, Splinter and Karai are the ones that appear the most. * Somewhere in the sewers, you can see The Rat King in the background. * Around the city, you can see graffiti art of the name, Purple Dragons. * Somewhere in the sewers, you might fight some purple Squirrelanoids, which are like the normal ones, only that in a different color. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:X-BOX 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Playstation 3 Games